The New Guy
by lotus2490
Summary: Naruto is the new student in school. He makes friends with the losers and prepares to take the bullies down a notch
1. The New Guy

A boy with blond hair sat in a car in the passenger seat along side an older man with white hair down to his back, but tied with a band toward the bottom. The boy had an Orange vest over a black t-shirt and matching Orange track pants. His eyes were bright blue, just like his mothers. Only a month ago both his mother and his father had been killed in a fire. Upon reading of the will, Naruto found his god father, was an old mentor of his father. Like his father, this man was a teacher, his name was Jiriya. 

The fire had burned down his house so Naruto had moved in with Jiriya and, now a junior in high school was going to attend the same high school that Jiriya taught at. Jiriya was the literature teacher, though ever year he applied to teach sex ed, but every year was denied. Jiriya only really had a few friends that visited him from work. They were his old college buddies who also worked in the high school. Tsunade, a very large breasted woman with a short fuse of a temper, was the school principle. And Jiriyas best friend, a homosexual albino named Orochimiau. He taught drama with his teaching assistant Kabuto.

The car had stopped in the front of the school as Naruto looked up at the center, there was a bronze shaded statue of a sickly looking man with bags under his eyes, Naruto's eye drifted up to the name of the school. "Hayate Geko Memorial High school" "OK Naruto this is where you get off, I have to go to the teachers parking lot, are you going to be OK?" "Yeah sure thing" Naruto muttered as he hopped out of the car and into the main office. There he met a 30 something woman that he saw many times with Tsunade. She had short black hair, a black kimono and a nurses hat with a red T on it, she was Tsunade's secretary and the school nurse, Shizune. Along side her was Tsunade's pet pot bellied pig, Tonton. Tsunade had claimed it was the schools mascot as an excuse to bring her to work

Naruto was looking his schedule up and down, unable to decipher it for the life of him, he never was very smart. Keeping his eyes glued to the paper, he accidentally bumped into two boys. One had long black hair that he kept up in a bushy pony tail, and seemed to have a look on his face like he didn't wanna be here. The second boy was a big bigger, a lot bigger. He even was wolfing down a bag of chips in the middle of the hall way. "Oh sorry, hey could you help me find this class?" Naruto asked innocently

"Tsk, how troublesome. Yeah let's see...hmmm...well Choji we just found a new friend. I'm Shikamaru, and the next class you have is Social Studies with Mr. (Asuma) Sarutobi. Thats the class we're heading too, so you mind as well stick with us. What's sweet is he smokes so he has to keep a window open for the smoke, I make sure to get a window seat and stare at the clouds" The whole time he was talking Choji just ate and ate with a smile

Walking across the school, the three got to talking and soon became good friends. "Ugh, how troublesome, listen Naruto the quickest way to get there is going through the lunch hang out. But that's also where the biggest assholes hang out, so just be careful" Naruto nodded as they walked to a pathway that crept up a hill.

Naruto noticed that the people who hung out at the bottom of the hill all greeted Choji and Shikamaru, but the higher they got up the hill, the more glares they started to receive. About halfway up the hill, Choji saw a girl and nudged Shikamaru. He looked over and blushed as he saw a senior girl in a gray dress with blond hair in four pig tails. Shikamaru began to really blushed the more he looked at her, but turned away before she caught him staring as Choji giggled. Naruto smiled and looked around him but almost stopped where he stood. There was a girl with short black hair and lavender eyes next to the blond girl. She was very pail and had a puffy tan coat on her

She saw Naruto looking at her and blushed deeply. Quickly she hid behind the blond girl as Shikamaru pulled Naruto's arm. "C'mon keep moving new guy" "Yeah...sorry" Naruto looked back and waved goodbye to the girl as she shyly waved back

----

Atop the hill sat a boy the same age as Naruto with onyx black hair and black eyes. He sat in the center of a gang of students and noticed Shikamaru and Choji farther up the social ladder than they were supposed to be. He had a blond girl dressed in purple to his left and a pink haired girl in red to his right. Around him were a boy with red hair and a tattoo above his left eye. Next to him was a lavender eyed boy with hair down to his butt though he kept it well groomed. Almost guarding the highest point of this spot were four teens. "Seems Shikamaru and fatso forgot where they're supposed to stay" muttered Sasuke. "Sakon, Jiriobo, Kidomaru. Tayuya, remind them of our rules" The four guards nodded and walked toward Naruto

----

Naruto turned away from the girl and stepped up to Shikamaru. "Who was the girl with the clear eyes?" "Oh that was Hinata Hyuuga, her cousins a bully though so don't bother kid" Naruto had stopped listening after the first few seconds 'Hinata hu?... Naruto was lost in thought as he walked into Shikamaru and Choji who had stopped walking. Soon they were surrounded by four kids who were big enough they some of them had to have been held back "You seemed to have forgotten your place Nara, you belong down there" said Kidomaru.

"Shikamaru, who are these guys?" asked Naruto "Let us answer that, we're the top of the food chain and you belong down there!" Jirobo leaned in for a punch as Choji prepared to punch back. Choji closed his eyes and waited for collision but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to find a boy had stopped both of them. He had a black bowl cut, eye brows the size of caterpillars, a green t shirt and green jeans. Naruto was shocked by his speed and strength that he stopped both fists before they hit "Please, do not fight, it is not right for us to do this, let alone at school"

"You're always such a goody goody Lee" snapped Sasuke. Naruto looked up to see some punk in a blue shirt and white shorts with two girls by his side. Lee blushed immensely when he looked at the pink haired girl. He let go of the fists, approached her and kissed her hand bowing. "Hello Sakura, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Sakura blushed, smiled and was about to respond happily, but looked back at Sasuke and Ino. With anger in their eyes, her smile turned to a frown "I...I mean...back off bushy brows"

Lee smiled and mentally brushed off her words, he knew that one day he would win her heart. Tayuya screamed as all four realized they were suddenly covered in ants. A boy hopped down from a tree branch. He had a grayish trench coat covering his mouth, sunglasses and an afro. With all the commotion Naruto had approached Sasuke, only to be stopped by his personal body guards Gaara and Neji.

"Listen, new kid. You seem tough, I like you, why don't you move up from those loser and join us?" offered Sasuke. Naruto looked down at Lee, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji. He looked back at Ino, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara. The decision was obvious.

"No thanks emo boy, I like these guys a lot more" Naruto said as he put him arms around Choji and Shikamaru's neck. "Ugh, stop touching me, you are troublesome new kid" Sasuke huffed angrily as Sakura and Ino got back to his side "Big mistake" he muttered as he walked away, right as the bell rang for the next class

Sakura looked back at Lee as he laughed at Naruto's antics. She smiled at him, then turned back and caught up with Sasuke.

"Sorry to tell this to you, but he's right. Around here guys like us are the losers" muttered Shikamaru as the four of them headed toward their next class. "Hey, whats your name anyway?" "Naruto Uzumaki!"

-  
Hinata, Tenten, Kankuro, Kiba and Temari where sitting around a tree watching all the commotion. "What do you think all that was about?" muttered Kiba "Dunno" said Tenten

Hinata just leaned against the tree fidgeting with her fingers "Naruto Uzumaki..."


	2. More new friends

Once acquainted with Shino and Lee, the boys all raced for their next class. Like Shikamaru had said, there were a few windows open toward the teacher▓s desk so they all got their own private little corner. The only cost to paradise was the smoke coming to the windows, but Naruto didn't mind. Much to his displeasure the emo king had this class to, so did his two fan girls, Gaara and Neji. When Sasuke wasn't looking Lee waved to Sakura, she blushed, and made sure Sasuke wasn't looking and waved back.

Naruto looked around and eyed Hinata. He only looked at her for a second as the door slammed open and a tan man with a short beard entered the room and began his lessons. "So why do all those guys listen to Sasuke anyway?" asked Naruto. "Well, actually it the beginning of this story doesn't have to do with Sasuke. The old leader of their gang was this kid named Kimimaro. But he got sick, really sick. Soon after he died, so they needed to find a new leader.

Actually even before that Sasuke...his brother Itachi...well I'm sure you heard about it on the news but, he murder a huge amount of people and got the electric chair. The four of them figured that somehow made Sasuke tough enough to bark them around. Sasuke decided that since Kimimaro had a tattoo on his chest, Sasuke made them all get similar tattoos as well. Sasuke got his on the back of his neck.

Back then, Neji Hyuuga was a nice guy, a real nice guy. His best friends were this girl Tenten and our buddy Lee, but Sasuke, well they got to talking and I guess Sasuke said that if he joined up with him...he'd give him popularity and "power" if you wanna call it that. That was the last we ever heard from Neji, now he doesn't talk to us, Lee wasn't the same and soon Neji picked on Lee enough that the rest of the school ranked him as a loser. I personally don't really know what happened to that Tenten girl.

"And what about the guy with the red hair?" "Oh that▓s Gaara. We all think he's a little disturbed. Sasuke never really asked him to join up with him, Gaara...he just kind of did on his own. I think, if Sasuke wasn't sitting on his high perch, Gaara wouldn't wanna be near him"

"Gaara's our age" Choji added "He had an older brother who's a junior too, and a sister who's a senior. Isn't that right Shikamaru?" Choji giggled. Shikamaru became flushed and turned toward the window "Shut up Choji" Naruto giggled as well and began poking Shikamaru arm.

Before Naruto could think of anyway to make fun of him, he noticed that the boy in front of them▓s backpack was moving. Clearly something small was inside in and heading toward Choji. "Akamaru no" whispered the boy as he picked up his backpack and pulled it back to him, and a whining noise came out of the backpack.

"Kiba, did you bring him to school?" Whispered Shikamaru. The boy turned around and face them grinning "I always do" He opened his backpack to them and a white puppy looked at them happily, wagging its tail. Choji slipped a potato chip under his desk and slid it to Kiba as Akamaru munched it up.

"I'm just surprised you don▓t get caught" whispered the boy next to Kiba. He turned to the three; he had a black hoddie on with the hood over his hair. "Hi, I'm Kankuro and this is Kiba...oh, and Akamaru."

Naruto greeted the three of them, as did Choji and Shikamaru. "Listen, I saw the way you stood up to Uchiha, and well, why don▓t you guys come and have lunch with me, my sister and our friends?"

Choji nudged Shikamaru again "You here that Shikamaru? You can spend time with Temari?" he giggled as Shikamaru blushed and Kankuro smiled as well. "Yeah sure, it▓s not like where we eat is all that special" "Yeah but Shino and Lee should come to" Added Naruto. "Yeah sure the more the merrier"

Naruto smiled as did Choji but Shikamaru had fallen asleep. Asuma did not mind the quiet talking but he did not tolerate sleeping. He turned around and threw his piece of chalk at Shikamaru's head waking him up. Shikamaru looked up tiredly as the class laughed.

-----

Tenten studied the board thoroughly making sure to make the right move. Slowly and carefully she moved her knight. Temari smirked and moved her bishop taking the knight and positioning it in range of her king. "Check" Temari said with a smirk. A figure snuck up behind Tenten and moved her queen to not only take the bishop but also position itself perfectly near the king "checkmate" Shikamaru smirked.

Hinata sat on the opposite side of the tree just looking out into the sky, but had different things on her mind. "Naruto..." she said to her self thinking about the new boy she just met. "Yeah?" Hinata eeped and almost bounced in shock as Naruto came around the tree and sat down next to her. Hinata began to fidget with her fingers "oh h-h-hello I g-guess we ne-never had a pr-proper introduction"

"Yeah sorry, I'm Naruto, and you're Hinata right?" "mmhmm" she nodded as she began to blush. Naruto began to schooch closer and closer to Hinata slowly, as this was awkward for both of them. Just as Naruto was close enough to hold her hand, he began to slide it toward hers. Hinata turned deep red as she slid her hand towards his.

"This is truly the spring time of youth" Lee shouted looking down at the two from atop the tree. Both the two retreated their hands to themselves as Lee hoped down in front of them. "Do not allow me to interfere with your most youthful signs of love" he said giving them a thumbs up, a wink and a twinkle in his teeth. Hearing 'love' both of them blushed even deeper

Before either could come up with a lame excuse someone came running up the hill. He had a broad chin, thick eye brows, a bowl cut, green sweat pants and a green vest. "Ah there▓s my prize track star!" he shouted making a very awkward position with one hand in the air and the other making a circle in front of his eye and hips sticking out. Lee ran to his back pack, got small weights and strapped them around his ankles and ran to the teachers side "OK coach shall we begin our laps?" "That's right Lee, now let the power of youth explode"

All that could be seen was a cloud of dust as the two went racing, leaving Hinata and Naruto sitting with the most confused looks on their faces. 


	3. The School Games

After that display of what could only be called youth Naruto and Hinata were left sitting there with what Lee said ringing in their heads. "Your youthfull LOVE". There was an awkwardness between Naruto and Hinata. So there they sat, lunch in hand, hands retreated sitting on two ends of the tree. "Naru- "Hina- Both started at the same time. They both blushed and stopped, then there was only silence again. "You g-go first" said Hinata "Well I was going to say that I think I like having lunch with you, and I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me again" 

Hinata turned a million shades of red in an instant. She looked down at her lap, at first she tugged at the longer part of her hair in between her bangs and ears. Then she spun her pointer fingers together. "Are you...a-asking me o-out Naruto?" she muttered. "Heh, you could say that Hinata" Hinata sunk down as if she could just melt. She only muttered to herself again. "What Hinata?" Naruto asked. In his head however, he was freaking out. 'What if she said no? What if she thinks I'm a dork for asking? I didn't even ask her on a date, I asked her for lunch at school"

"I said yes Naruto" Hinata said, not daring to look at him. Naruto just smiled and piratically lunged at her with a hug "Oh thank you Hinata" (This is not an M story) Unfortunately when Naruto jumped at Hinata for a hug, his head landed upon her chest. For a junior of only 17, Hinata had already grown a somewhat embarrassing chest of D. Thus, even with her large tan coat, they were not that easy to hide and Naruto had quite large..."pillows" to lay upon. Both of them knew that this was only an accident but they both had become away of where Naruto's head was.

To only make things worse Choji had come around the corner. He took his gaze way from his precious bag of chips to look up and see the two in this awkward sexual position. Naruto looked back to see his new friend. Naruto shot back, with his hand behind his head laughing, as Hinata just looked down blushing and fidgeted with her fingers. Choji only keep his gaze forward and slowly backed away.

"Naruto I-" Hinata began but Naruto had stopped her sentence with a kiss. Their lips had to part as the bell for the end of lunch rang. Naruto quickly picked up his stuff and started to walk away. Hinata still had her eyes closed, with lips puckered leaning slightly forward as if she didn't know the kiss had ended or didn't want it to. "Hinata" Naruto said, as she opened her eye "I'll uh, I'll see you later, or maybe tomorrow" he said looking back at her as he took the corner around the tree. Hinata just sat there as she touched her lips. "Naruto..."

---

Shikamaru had begun playing a game of chess against Temari. After each of their moves, they stole glances. Once Temari had winked at him, causing him to blush and she took the lead on the board. Soon enough the bell rang and Naruto came racing. He swooped up and picked up Shikamaru, as Choji, Shino and Kiba came running with them. Tenten waved good bye to them as Kankuro and Temari sat while Hinata peeked over from behind the tree looking at Naruto. "So what do you think of them?" asked Kankuro" "The lazy bum's pretty cute, I'm looking forward to that party though"

As the boys raced through the hall ways they eventually slowed down. Choji began to eat as Kiba whistled at pretty girls who passed by. They stopped at a huge trophy case and the highlight of it was one piece in particular. "What is it?" Naruto asked "It's a trophy from the school games, teams enter and compete against each other. Each years Sasuke's team enters and wins." Shikamaru stated

Naruto looked over as Gaara, Neji and Sasuke passed him. He and Sasuke stared at each other with hate in their eyes. "Yeah well this year I'm gunna compete and beat that guy" Sasuke stopped where he stood "I'd like to see you try" "And my friends are going to help me, all of them, including Lee" "That freak? Along with that lazy asshole, fatass, the bug boy and now the guy with fleas has joined them" Shouted Tayuya as the four surrounded Sasuke. Now a large amount of the school began to crowd around. "Yeah, you got a problem with that? Emo-king?" shouted Naruto, pointing at Sasuke.

The teachers stood in the back of the crowd watching, since there was no actual violence they couldn't intervene. "They need a teacher to be their leader, Sasuke already has Orochimaru" said Kakashi. Asuma pushed his way through the kids and gave Shikamaru a clip board. "Then I guess I'll be the teacher to approve of this team, now all of you sign up." The locker room door slammed open as Lee and Gai barged through quickly. Lee raced up and signed the clip board "Gai-sensei I have joined this youth filled team in order to not only teach your #2 student Neji a lesson, but to help my friends in all their youth! And to also-" he said now turning to Ino and Sakura among other girls "To impress you Sakura" giving her the nice guy pose

Sakura blushed. Such, though outrageous and weird, display of affection in front of tons of people no less while Sasuke just stood glaring at Naruto. Before she could say anything Ino jumped in her way "Back off Lee, she loves Sasuke not you, though I love Sasuke more than she does!" Temari and Tenten came out of the girls, Shikamaru saw her looking at him and she had a look of impression upon her. Shikamaru sighed and Sighed it and Choji signed it after him. Similar to Shikamaru, Kiba saw how all the people were looking at them and actually howled up at the ceiling as he then signed it as Shino followed. Naruto took his gaze away from Sasuke, to Hinata, and was the last to join the team.

"There are enough to compete and I Asuma Sarutobi approve. Now then before we make it official, who is your captain?" Naruto hesitated as Kiba shoved Shikamaru forward. Asuma smirked, "Then Shikamaru Nara is your captain, welcome to the school games. You will be competing against Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Jirobo, Tayayu and Kidomaru, good luck to you. Asuma said as he returned to the teachers as many people cheered, hoping to actually end Sasuke reign.

with a "hnn" Sasuke left and all his fans followed. Shino put his hand in the middle of the group as the other smiled. "Like a bee against a wasp, we shall win...with honor" said Shino "With glory" added Kiba putting his hand on top of Shino's. "With power" said Choji adding his hand "With youth" aided Lee "With a reason to win" said Naruto "and anything else would just be troublesome" said Shikamaru putting his hand on top they all raised their hands and cheered

--------------

Jiriya and Naruto got into the car and headed home. "I heard you joined the school games today" said Jiriya "Yep, with all my new friends" "Well good luck, that kid who leads it keeps things in order. Orochimaru said he had a hold over the school like puppets" "Well I plan to be the hero" "And get the girl" Jiriya said with an evil laugh"


	4. Celebration

Sorry this last chapter took me so long, I was busy getting ready for Sakura-con (Seattle, Washington) And of course this chapter has a party in it, seeing how I cannot write a story that doesn't have a party in it to save my life. I do not own Naruto, and one joke that I make in this chapter is property of MasakoX and Vegeta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few days and word had spread quickly of Shikamaru's team entering. Though it was Naruto who had goten the idea and forced it upon his new friends, he did not mind at all having Shikamaru being their team leader.

Naruto was sitting on his end of the tree with Hinata, this had become their private ritual together, they were not officially 'going out' and only a few people knew they both liked each other. Hinata always had a large variety of fancy food to eat for herself, however all Naruto ate were his cups of noodle. They didn't even talk that much, but more enjoyed each others company.

They had finished their food and were now just laying against the tree, Naruto had his arm around Hinata, looking out at the feild. Hinata closed her eyes and just rested her head on Naruto's arm. They both shot up when they heard a whistle and darted their heads up. Much like Lee once had, Kiba had climbed up the tree and was looking down at them with an evil grin.

He hopped down as the two scooted away from each other, embarrassed to death. He searched his pocket and he pulled out two pieces of paper.

"Here you guys, in celebration of the creation of our team I'm throwing a party, everyone's already invited so here are your guys"

"Thank you Kiba" Hinata said as she took her invitation

"Yeah sounds fun" Naruto smiled sheepishly

"So is this going to be your two's first date?" He said bringing back his evil grin. The two both just stared at him blushing but neither answering. Kiba just roared laughing, putting his arm around Naruto's neck "I was just joking, but even if it is, good for you Naruto. You should know that Hinaa is one of my best friends, her I and Shino all grew up together, so she is really like a sister to me."

Shino had in fact followed Kiba but was hiding around the corner of the tree. He peered around to see Kiba talking to Naruto with his arm around him, though he could tell from the look in Hinata's eyes she wish she could switch places with Kiba. Shino picked up Kiba's back pack and opened it as Akamaru went running out and down the hill. Kiba saw his puppy running through the field and chashed after him.

"Akamaru! Come back! You're not supposed to be out!"

Naruto and Hinata just laughed and sat back down, Shino smiled under his hood and went back to Lee Choji and Shikamaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week came and went as soon it was the weekend and time for Kiba's party. Naruto was digging through his closet looking for the perfect outfit to impress Hinata. There was a knock at the door, Naruto opened it to find Orochimaru, Shizune with Tonton in hand, Tsunade and Jiriya.

"Ha ha ha, sorry kid I had told them you were getting ready for your first big party at the new school and they all couldn't resist coming over to help you find some new clothes." The foursome pushed their way through the door and were rummaging threw all of Naruto's clothes. All the while Naruto just sat on his bed letting them have their fun, while Tonton crawled on his lap and he just pet her. Soon after forcing him to try on many differnt outfits, he was ready. He had blue jeans, a black t-shirt and an orange vest. Tsunade fidgeted with the back of her neck and gave Naruto a necklass with a green jem on it

"Here Naruto, you can borrow it for the night"

"Thanks grandma Tsunade"

Shizune, Jiriya and Orochimaru still laughed at her nickname while she gave him some what of a light "tap" on the fore head, but was able to push him back onto his bed.

Soon enough Naruto arrived at the party which had a surprising large amount of people there, either Kiba was more popular than Naruto was lead to believe or people really supported their team. Naruto spotted a lot of his friends right away. Shino's mouth could actually been seen tonight with just a graying green button up, though he had a slicker set of sun glasses. Kiba had a red and black stripped shirt with a black jacket and a dog collar on. Lee just had a simple green t shirt and brown cargo shorts. Shikamaru had brown pants and a gray sweater with a few stripes though it looked like he tried to groom himself up for this party.

"So Shikamaru, you look like you put effort into how you look tonight, thats not like you" said Kiba glancing at Shikamaru's attire

"So I wanted to look nice, big deal, geeze"

The song playing was cut off halfway and replaced. Replaced by "Girl All The Bad Guys Want" by Bowling For Soup, known around the world as the greatest band ever. All the boy's eyes were glued to the girl in front of the DJ. Obviously she requested it, for as it started to play her hips rocked in motion with the beat and soon the entire party was getting wild.

"And I think we found our reason for all that effort" said Naruto as the girl turned around. It was Temari, sporting a tub top and a green button up shirt showing off her stomach, a plad miniskirt with belt entwined and black boots up to her knees.

She spotted the boys and dashed over.

"C'mere Naruto, theres something I wanna show you" Temari said taking Naruto by the wrist and pulling him away. Seeing Temari practically hold Naruto's hand did something to Shikamaru that had never happened before. For what ever the reason, it drove him crazy.

"Hey!" Shikamaru shouted. Temari turned around. However just looking at her, he froze up again and blushed furiously. "I mean...where're you two going?" Temari only started laughing

"Oh my God you're jealous, that's so cute" Shikamaura put his hands in his pockets and looked down pouting. Temari approached him and gave him a quick and gentle kiss on the lips. "Don't be, and we'll be right back, I promise" She ran off still dragging Naruto, while Shikamaru stood there frozen.

That same day, Temari had taken Hinata clothes shopping, hoping to get something for Hinata to wear. Something sexy but not slutty, though through the whole trip Hinata just stood ther blushing, embarrassed to death. In the end though they had decided on an outfit. Temari lead Naruto through the crowd and straight to Hinata.

Along the way, Naruto crossed paths with Kankuro and Gaara.

"If Gaara's here does that mean the emo king is too?"

"Hu, no. Sasuke's not here, Gaara came with us. He's my brother after all, besides you should see how he acts at a party. They used to call him Gaara of the funk. Ohhh look Naruto theres Hinata"

The out fit they had decided on made Naruto's jaw drop. Hinata was wearing hip hugger jeans and a black tank top that stopped above her belly showing off her stomach nicely. Much to her embarrassment the tank top also showed off most of her curves, including her chest. But if Naruto liked it, Hinata wouldn't mind.

"I'll just leave you two alone then" Temari said with an evil smirk. Since they had spent enough time together, there was not a lot of awkwardness between the two. With a smile, Naruto took Hinata's hand and lead her closer to where more people were. The two started dancing for a while, and were having a great time.

However Naruto accidentally bumped his back into someone behind him "Oh sorry man-" Naruto started happily only to find he had bumped into Gaara. "Oh, hey man I don't want any trouble"

"Why did you do it?" Gaara asked in a soulless monotone voice

"I apologized, I was just dancing with-"

"No...why did you...not join Sasuke? He's got the school in his grasp, you could have anything you want, or anyone" Gaara said eyeing Hinata from behind Naruto. "Imagine how that girl would respect you more if you were stronger. It doesn't make sence, why deny such an opportunity?"

The truth of it was Gaara did only hang around Sasuke for his position. Gaara never had a lot of friends or even one he could remember. So he figured Sasuke would be his friend, or as close to friendship as Gaara could comprehend

"I did it cause...well, I wanted to earn her respect. Thats the difference between me and 'emo king'. All his cronies are his friends cause they're scared of him. Or you and that Neji guy, you just want respect and power. I'm trying to get people to respect me cause they like me, not cause they feel they have to. I earn it, I dont demand it."

"So...you even would have been my friend, if I just...asked?"

"Yeah sure I guess" Naruto shrugged happily, like it was nothing Gaara stood there, trying to comprehend what he was hearing. Hinata felt teary-eyed as she turned Naruto around and kissed him.  
"Oh Naruto, I respect you, now c'mon lets keep dancing" Naruto smiled, turned to Gaara and waved as they walked away.

Kiba got to the Dj's section and took the mike "OK people, let's hear a cheer for the team that's gunna kick Sasuke's ass! C'mon guys take a bow"

Lee, Shino and Choji all joined Kiba's side as the crowd all whooped and roared for them. Naurto got up, still holding Hinata's hand. Hinata buried her head in his chest out of embarrassment while with his free hand Naruto gave the crowd a peace sign.

"Where is Shikamaru?" Lee asked out loud

"He's busy!" called a voice from the distance. The spot light searched for where the voice came from and finally stopped. Temari had Shikamaru pressed against the wall and it was clear that they had been making out. This lead the crowd to only cheer and whoop again only louder


	5. The 6 challenges

If it wasn't around noon, there would have been fireworks. Football field arena was filled with countless students, alumni, teachers and parents. These events only happened once a year. It was a perfect Saturday afternoon; just the right amount of clouds, the sun shining brightly, all of it was perfect. The boys were told to wait in the locker rooms by Tsunade, so they all nodded and went to go change.

Naruto was so very excited, hearing all those voices of people cheering for them. Although she couldn't have been heard even if the place was empty; Naruto was sure that Hinata's voice was amongst the cheering. She was there sitting alone side Kankuro, Temari and Tenten all cheering for their friends to win. Little did Naruto know that Jiriya was there, however he was not cheering at all. He was at the concession stand flirting with the clerk, Ayame.

Unfortunately there were just as many people there cheering for Sasuke's team to win. Most of them were people who Sasuke had put in a high setting and did not want to lose their spots.

Once all the boys had changed they waited for the announcement for them to enter.

"Hey guys there something that's been bothering me" started Naruto "They never told us what kind of games are going on; we never had anytime to practice"

"Oh I had forgotten that you are still new here, Naruto" explained Lee "For the games are never revealed, each year is different. Most of them revolve around sports, however there is still no knowing what it will be"

There was a knock on the side of the door. All the boys turned and grew glares for before them stood the king himself, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Bushy Brows is right, and I was just told what the games were and am supposed to give you this, I wrote a list of what the events are and that each member has to compete at leest once" Sasuke handed the paper to Shikamaru who read it out loud -The IQ Test is a game of chess -Speed Test is track -Stealth Test revolves around not making any noise while a blindfolded teacher seeks the two out who ever gets found loses -Strength test is a simple game of arm wrestling -Endurance test is both simultaneously take a tackle by a line man and who ever falls first loses The last test is a question mark"  
"That is also correct. For even though were are only learning about these now, the final event will still remain a mystery" stated Lee "Yeah well good luck" Sasuke said with an evil smirk walking away. his gang was waiting for him on the other end "Did they buy it"  
"Yeah they have no idea about the new round"  
"Sasuke? Is this a good idea?" asked Neji "It seems unhonorable to start this battle with un equal sides"  
Jirobo grabbed Neji from behind and put him in an unbreakable grip "You listen up Hyuuga, you, like the others, just don▓t know your place. Remember when you used to hang out with those dorks Lee and Tenten. Back when you were weak and let your destiny push you around. I gave you the power to control your destiny and look at you now, you're amongst gods. But if you ever cross me again, I can make things worse than they used to be"  
Neji nodded and Jirobo released his grip "Now get ready, you're up next

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "OK then its decided IQ will be Shikamaru strength will be Choji Speed with be Lee Endurance with be Kiba Stealth will be Shino and the last round will be Naruto's"  
After Shikamaru read it out loud, Tsunade's voice came on the speakers "OK people the moment you've been waiting for is here, let's welcome the takers for the speed test, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga. These two track stars will be competing with a mile long run around the field"

Lee took his place while the others sat in their front row seats. Sasuke and his cronies had the seat right next to them. Looking over, Shino spotted Ino sitting with Sasuke, then at the empty seat next to him.

Lee looked up and over at Sakura giving her a wink.  
"I will win this for Sakura" he muttered to himself "It was your destiny to lose" mutter Neji to him Both boys prepared themselves, the gun was shot and they were off 


	6. The speed test

-  
OK then its decided IQ will be Shikamaru strength will be Choji Speed with be Lee Endurance with be Kiba Stealth will be Shino and the last round will be Naruto's"  
After Shikamaru read it out loud, Tsunade's voice came on the speakers "OK people the moment you've been waiting for is here, let's welcome the takers for the speed test, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga. These two track stars will be competing with a mile long run around the field"

Lee took his place while the others sat in their front row seats. Sasuke and his cronies had the seat right next to them. Looking over, Shino spotted Ino sitting with Sasuke, then at the empty seat in between himself and Kiba.

Lee looked up and over at Sakura giving her a wink.  
"I will win this for Sakura" he muttered to himself "It was your destiny to lose" mutter Neji to him Both boys prepared themselves, the gun was shot and they were off --

Both boys kept at a high pace, keeping neck and neck. Within a few minuets 1/4 of the mile had already been accomplished by both boys.  
Gai was sitting up in the reserved seats for the teachers, as a river of tears ran down his face.  
"Oh, Lee my number one pupil, and Neji the genius of all physical sports. Oh heavens why must I be forced to watch them compete. Who should I cheer for? I could never chose between them"  
Kakashi looked up from his book casually "Then just cheer for both of them"  
Gai froze for a moment, embarrassed, as now his eyes burned with a furious fire "Damn you Kakashi! You always have to be so cool and-" But Tsunade, who was sitting behind them punched Gai in the back of the head.  
"Oh will you shut up, they're almost done anyway" Ignoring his double stands of humiliation Gai saw that the race was almost over already.

"Go Lee!" cheered Tenten happily while Kankuro and Temari clapped. Across the field Naruto and the gang all cheered for Lee as well. Sasuke however just leaned forward in his seat clutching his hands and resting his chin on them "Just don't fail me Hyuuga"

The two athletes never had the other in front of them. It was as if they were completely even in speed.

'Yosh! My love for Sakura is giving me all the speed I need despite how tired I am. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Shino I will not let any of you down my friends' Lee thought

'I must win. Failure will not be tolerated. Sasuke wants me to be number one. I will not lose.' Neji repeated to himself over and over.

Then it happened...

"I WILL NOT LOSE SASUKE"

Both boys could see the freshly hung finish ribbon for the winner to run through

"I WILL NOT LOSE SASUKE"

Neji needed that extra push...

"I WILL NOT..." and for a moment time stood still for him. All his anger, frustration and the corruption Sasuke fed him went into his leg. All he saw was white as he felt his body become weightless for a moment, then he was awoken from this daze from the searing pain in his leg. He had pulled a muscle, his leg gave out and he fell down onto the pavement, skidding his skin and ruffling his shirt.

The entire stadium grew quiet then filled with many gasps. Lee could no longer see Neji in the corner of his eye, he slowly stopped and saw Neji's body collapsed behind him.

Neji tried to get back up, but the moment he applied pressure to his leg, he only collapsed again.  
Sasuke sat shaking clenching his fists, shaking with anger.

'Im sorry Sasuke...I tried...I failed you. Wait? what's going on..." Neji thought, "my body... its moving... but how?'

"Do not worry Neji, I will not leave you behind" said a familiar voice

'I know that voice...Lee'  
"Lee is that you?"

"Yes and look Neji we are almost at the finish line" Neji opened his eyes and indeed saw it, but his vision was blocked by black hair. Lee had gone back, and scooped Neji onto his back and was carrying himself and Neji to the finish line

"Why...why are you doing this? You could have won"

"Because Neji, whether you forgot it or not, you are my best friend, and not even destiny can change that"

Lee managed to get them to the finish line as the stadium cheered louder than before

"The winner" Tsunade cracked onto the microphone, shedding a tear "The winner of the speed test is Rock Lee"

Lee carried Neji into the locker room and set him down, as it was soon filled with Naruto's team. Some of them patted Lee on the back, others asked Neji if he was OK. Tenten came crying into the room hugging Neji "Neji? Are you OK"  
Neji could only freeze and return the hug. Once Tenten let go he addressed the entire group "I...I don't understand, Tenten, Lee, I abandoned you guys. Why are you doing this?"

"Did I not already tell you Neji? Because we are your best friends and you will always be-"

"The only thing he is always going to be is worthless!" shouted Sasuke, soon followed by Ino and Sakura. "All you had to do was win a stupid race and now look at you! Well you are off the team and out of our lives." Sasuke shouted. Ino looked just as mad while Sakura was more in shock about Sasukes behavior. "Now c'mon girls we have to get ready for the next event" As he and the girls left

"Here let me help you" offered Tenten to Neji, to break the tension, as she bandaged his leg.

"Everyone...I want...I want to make it up to you guys..."

"Theres no need to man, we forgive you" said Kiba happily

"No you must listen...Sasuke lied to you guys, there was a new test added and he didn't tell you about it, so then'd he would win by default and get the point. It was the flair test, its a girly event to show your spirit, like a cheerleader"

Naruto punched a nearby locker "That bastard Sasuke"

"Well we have no choice" muttered Shikamaru "Tenten will have to do it"

"Hell no! I'm not exactly the spirit type, I wouldn't even know what to do" shouted Tenten

"Well, where else are we going to get someone to do it at the last minuet?" thought Shikamaru out loud

"I'll do it" came a voice from the hallway. It was Sakura. "He chose Ino-pig to do it for his team and besides I don't want anything to do with that jerk, not after how he treated Neji, or anybody for that matter"

"Yosh! The bud of kindness has allowed the cherry blossom that is Sakura Haruno bloom into a new team mate and just when we need her!" cheered Lee happily

"And you!" Sakura pointed at Lee "enough already"

Lee was strucked by sadness "...Very well Sakura, I will leave you alone"

Sakura giggled "No, I mean stop trying to win my heart, cause...you already did"

Lee lit up like a Christmas tree only to find Sakura's lips upon his. Everyone in the room was in shock and joy for their friend. Lee only stood frozen, but Sakura grabbed into his hair and deepened the kiss. This made the room a little more tense for everyone else. Neji and Tenten who were sitting next to each other's eyes met, they both blushed and turned the other way

Sakura eventually puller her tounge out of Lee's mouth, took his hand and gestured for the others to follow her into the hallway

"C'mon guys lets go kick Sasukes ass"  
The boys all followed her out, leaving Tenten to tend to Neji's leg as the microphone came back out

"So team Shikamaru has one point while team Sasuke has none. Let the next test commence!"


	7. Epiphany

"So Team Shikamaru has 1 point while Team Sasuke has 0, let the second test begin!"

The next round after speed was strength as Choji got to the stage. All he had to do was win one round of arm wrestling, this would be simple. The stage almost thumped with each step as Jirobo reached the stage. 'This can't be fair, how old is this guy?" Choji thought as Jirobo put his unhealthily large arm on the designated table.

"This isn't fair" thought Shikamaru out loud, resting his chin on both his hands. Even though Choji is strong, this guy is on a different level; hell I don't even think you could beat him Lee"

"It's like that guy's on steroids" Muttered Naruto angrily. He was tapped on the back lightly, as he turned around and met lavender eyes.

"I-i just game down to wish you good luck, I couldn't get down before though. Is Neji OK?"

"Yes do not worry Ms. Hinata, Neji is aok, especially now that his old and dear friend Tenten is by his side, with their youth combined he will overcome his injury no matter how big or small" Lee stated proudly. Sakura could only giggle at his silly personality and hug his arm a little tighter, snuggling next to him. Lee turned to her, lifted up her chin and the two of them kissed. This time not as hard as Sakura had made it before, but soft and with passion.

"I am happy that I am with you Sakura"

"I'm happy too"

They smiled, as Lee turned back to face the field while Sakura rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers.

Hinata could not help but let out a groan of jealousy, one that Naruto heard.

"Hey c'mon now" Naruto said as he put his hand over hers "You know that when I win this thing, its cause I did it for you"

"What are you talking about, you did this to beat Sasuke" Shikamaru muttered to himself

"What ever that test is, and all these other ones, we're gunna win, and you're all the motivation I need"

Hearing this conversation, Gaara thought about what he heard Naruto say at the party about friendship, and then about Sasuke treated Neji.

With a roaring slam, everyone's attention moved to the stage. Not only had Jirobo won, but Choji had actually fallen off his chair

"The winner is Jirobo, and that's one point for Sasuke's Team"

Hinata dove in and kissed Naruto on the cheek

"F-for good luck anyway" she said, still a little scared from the power.

"T-thanks, something tells me I might need it"

"The next test is the stealth test."

The woodshop teacher Genma got onto the cleared off stage as Choji and Jirobo returned to their seats and blindfolded himself. Shino and Gaara both left the stands and got onto the stage.

"Go Shino" could be heard from a few different parts of the audience but all Gaara heard was "Don't lose"

"Ok folks, now for this test we require absolute silence. With the gun shot for the next round, the test began and Genma began to wonder, while Shino and Gaara tried to move away but remain quiet.

'So if I just asked you? You would be my friend?' 'Yeah sure'

'Failure will not be tolerated'

'We're gunna win and you're all the inspiration I need'

'Don't lose Gaara!' 'You're nothing but a failure Neji!'

"Enough!" Gaara screamed! The blind Gemna and Shino turned toward him "I'm done now...I quit" back in his monotone voice. Gaara then approached Gemna, took one long look at Sasuke, turned to Naruto, smiled, and put Genma's hand on his shoulder, making Shino the winner

"Um....the...the winner is, Shino" Tsunade said a little confused. Gaara slowly stepped down from the stage toward the stands as the crowd cheering for Sasuke began throwing things at him. Gaara kept moving forward until he was right in front of Naruto

"Can we...be friends?"

With a happy grin Naruto nodded, offered out his hand, which Gaara took and was then pulled up into the box seats toppling on top of Naruto. Both of them laughed happily, while from a few higher seats Temari cried a little.

"How many years has it been Kankuro? Since you've seen Gaara laugh like that"

"How long has it been since he smiled?" Kankuro said though he was holding back his tear. "And it's all because...of that kid"

Shino reentered the box seats, he did not receive any pats on the back, nor did he expect any. Either way it did not matter much to him, Gaara had some kind of epiphany; Shino was never one for the spotlight either

"Hah, Loser"

Shino turned to Ino, who held her nose in the air, eyes closed and arms crossed. "You didn't win at all, you won by default. You can't even help your team, so why do you even bother?"

A bottle slided out of Shino's sleeve, a bottle full of numerous, incredibly small white bugs. Shino pulled off the cork, poured a few onto his fingers and quickly flickered them onto Ino's skirt. All this at once, barely moving and completely unnoticed

"The next round will be the flair test; Ino will be doing a cheer for team Sasuke." Ino got to the tracks in front of the box seats facing the audience.

"Shino! What the hell is happening to your sleeve?" Naruto whispered loudly. Shino (and everyone else in the box seats) looked over to find, Shino's right sleeve was disintegrating very slowly

"Oh...these are a new breed of moth larva I've bread. They eat away at clothing material at a much faster rate"

"What were you doing with those on your arm?"

'Loser'

'Why do you even bother?'

'You couldn't help your team at all'

".....being helpful to the team"

Ino was just completing her cheer, and it was going perfectly. Sakura never maid cheerleader but Ino did. So not only had she practiced, but she knew what the audience would like, Sakura didn't have a chance.

"3..." Shino counted out loud "2.... 1"

The left side of Ino's skirt (the one that faced Shino) began to tear away. With her big flashy finish... 'RIIPPPPPP'

The skirt had been cut straight down the side. It feel to the floor, leaving Ino in her cheer top and purple panties. Horrified and embarrassed Ino covered her underwear screaming and crying. Many people laughed, though quite a few boys were whopping, whistling and shouting pick up lines.

Sasuke was cringing his fists tightly, almost shaking

"Let me remind you....Failure will not be tolerated"

"Unfortunately, the judges did not care for this clothing malfunction, now then who will be the spirit participant for Team Shikamaru?"

"I will" Said Sakura as she got to the stage

"And what type of cheer will you be doing?"

"Um....the hare hare yuki?"

"OK, representing Team Shikamaru is ms Sakura Haruno" Tsunade said happily as she pushed play on the tape

[If you don't know what the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumia is, just go to youtube for The Hare Hare Yuki and you will see the dance that goes with it]

_**Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara**_

_**Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne**_

_**Wakuwaku shitai to negainagara sugoshiteta yo**_

_**Kanaetekureta no wa dare nano?**_

_**Jikan no hate made boooon!!**_

_**Wa-pu de ru-pu na kono omoi wa**_

_**Nani mo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou**_

_**Aru hareta hi no koto**_

_**Mahou ijou no yukai ga**_

_**Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa**_

_**Ashita mata au toki warai nagara hamingu**_

_**Ureshisa wo atsumeyou**_

_**Kantan nanda yo konna no**_

_**Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite**_

_**Ooki na yume yume suki deshou?**_

_**Iroiro yosou ga dekisou de dekinai mirai**_

_**Sore demo hitotsu dake wakaru yo**_

_**Kirakira hikatte atsui kumo no ue wo kazaru**_

_**Hoshitachi ga kibou wo kureru to**_

_**Jikan ni norou yo byuuuuun!**_

_**Chi-pu de ku-ru na toshigoro da mon**_

_**Samishigaccha hazukashii yo nante ne iwasete**_

_**Te to te wo tsunaidara**_

_**Mukau toko muteki desho**_

_**Kagayaita hitomi ni wa fukanou ga nai no**_

_**Ue dake miteiruto namida mo kawaichau**_

_**"Kawaritai!" Kokoro kara**_

_**Tsuyoku omou hodo tsutawaru**_

_**Hashiridasu yo ushiro no hitomo oide yo**_

_**Dokidoki suru deshou?**_

_**Boooon!!**_

_**Wa-pu de ru-pu na kono omoi wa**_

_**Nani mo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou**_

_**Aru hareta hi no koto**_

_**Mahou ijou no yukai ga**_

_**Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa**_

_**Ashita mata au toki warai nagara hamingu**_

_**Ureshisa wo atsumeyou**_

_**Kantan nanda yo konna no**_

_**Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite**_

_**Ooki na yume yume suki deshou?**_

Sakura finished her dance and the crowd went crazy.

"The Winner is Sakura! And that's another point for Team Shikamaru putting them in the lead" Lee ran down from the box seat, went up and gave her a congratulatory hug

"Ms Haruno? Who is that handsome young man?" Tsunade asked teasingly

Sakura looked at Tsunade, the crowd, Sasuke and then back to Lee's round eyes and those adorable eyebrows

"He's my boyfriend" she said and gave him another passionate kiss that he responded with happily

The crowd began to cheer, and Tsunade couldn't be prouder of her little valedictorian.


	8. endurance and iq test

The next test is the endurance test! Our two athletes will stand beside each other while they are both tackled by two of our star line backers. Whoever can hold their own the best, or is the second to fall down wins. Kiba got down and stood in his place, stretching some of his muscles.

"Ok, not my best field but the guys need me, all I have to do is outlast my opponent"

Kiba cringed when he saw who he was going to be competing against. He was a pale boy with long gray hair, but his horrific notability was his conjoined fetus.

"W...what's on his head?" Naruto asked nervously

"He has a conjoined fetus" Shikamaru stated "Sometimes when twins are born, they are connected at the head, and they can be connected other ways as well though. Sometimes one of the twins will die in the womb and one of two things will happen-1. The first fetus will absorb the other one entirely, or 2-they will stay connected and the first baby will grow up with the other dead twin on his head, forever."

"Kiba's opponent will be Sakon"

The two fully equipped linemen looked down at the two. The man who had to charge at Sakon was unsure about this, looked as Tsunade who nodded telling him he had to do it. With a heavy sigh they went forward. The first player came at Kiba with all his might, Kiba guarded himself and tried to push back as hard as he could. The player who had to charge Sakon however, went easy on his, holding back, so Sakon could easily hold the man back. In only a few moments, Kiba had fallen, and...

"The Winner is Sakon, and that is one point for Sasuke. We are now down to the final 2! Shikamaru has 3 points and Sasuke has 2, if Sasuke's team does not win this, they will lose"

Tayuya was leaving the female locket rooms, while Sasuke was waiting for her

"You know what you have to do"

"Don't worry; this plan is full-proof"

"The sixth test, is the IQ test, demonstrated with this simple game of chess"

Shikamaru was already at his seat, waiting bored for his opponent to show up, but already calculating how he was going to win.

Tayuya came out of the lockets with a tight leather zip up top, and tight black jeans, her hair down and wild and a fair amount of makeup. Naruto, Lee, Gaara, Choji and Kiba could all not help but blush a little when they saw her, while Sakura was just disgusted, as were Temari and Hinata in the higher seats. Once again just rested his chin on his closed fingers, Shikamaru could only smirk but showed so sign at all of infatuation

"So are we going to play or what?"

Frustrated, Tayuya jumped into her seat causing her chest to bounce a little, but once again Shikamaru remained unfazed as he made his first move. The game when on for a while, Tayuya tried her best to seduct and distract Shikamaru, but all he would do was look toward the audience then make his move.

"So are you gay or what?" She muttered quietly to him

"Given up have you" (note that they are still playing while they talk)

"C'mon, just throw the game if you do...maybe we could sneak out back-"

"No thanks"

"Why the hell aren't you all over me"

"Cause, I don't need you"

"What?"

"There's...already a girl, who's way better than you"

Shikamaru looked over toward Temari, the same person he kept looking at whenever Tayuya made an advance. Following his eye, Tayuya recognized Temari as Gaara's sister

"That bitch?"

The chess piece in Shikamaru's hand shook a little

"Excuse me?"

"You'd rather have her than...all this"

"Definitely"

"She's just a loud...ugly...bitchy...

"Fuck You!" Shikamaru shouted, standing up, knocking the chess table over. (Pointing toward Temari) "I admit, she's pretty troublesome, but I will not stand here and let you bad mouth the woman I love!" Temari blushed, gasping and holding her hand to her mouth, everyone in Naruto's box cheered.

Sadly Tsunade cleared her throat into the microphone. The audience turned toward her as she pointed down at the state floor. When Shikamaru jumped up, he had knocked over the table; it caused the chess pieces to scatter

"Due to the rules, Shikamaru is disqualified, and Tayuya is the winner"

Shikamaru feel down to his knees, holding back his frustration. He was supposed to be stronger than this, but above all he was supposed to be smarter than to make such a huge mistake.

"Shikamaru get up!"

He turned around to see Temari looking down at him, arms crossed.

"I failed...I failed everyone"

"Yeah, I know you did, now come here and give your girlfriend a kiss and we can let Naruto break the tie" Shikamaru got up, still a little confused as Temari pressed her lips against his. Tayuya turned around to get off the stage but faced Gaara

"...Why did you say all those things about my sister?"

Tayuya started to back up "Back off freak"

"You...insulted my sister...please...apologize"

Tayuya kept walking backwards away from Gaara who followed her in a trance like state "I said back off"

"I'm not doing anything wrong, but please....apologize"

"I said back off you-" However, Tayuya had backed up so far she fell off the stage, fell onto the football field and knocked herself out. Gaara closed his eyes and with a heavy sigh

"...you should have apologized. I love my sister" Gaara turned around and headed back but stopped half way "Oh and Shikamaru...I approve of you, or whatever" Both Shikamaru and Temari smiled, so did he, and then preceded forward. He was met at the bottom of the stairs by a girl in a white dress, with a white apron and long brown hair

"Uh...hi Gaara, I'm Ayame, I was wondering if maybe...I could make you some ramen later or, something" She said with a heavy blush. Gaara stood still for a moment, contemplating what just happened, then smiled

"...I'd like that"

Shizune came running to bring Tayuya to the nurses' station, though much to Gaara's word, he never even touched her so could not be held responsible. Choji and Kiba were also examined briefly by her just to make sure that they were ok. Shizune asked that, as captain Shikamaru checked on Neji, hooping Temari's arm around his own, he headed off. Sakura had never left Lee's arm, and never planned on letting go as they and Shino followed. Hinata (who had come down with Temari), came up near, Naruto and they were the last to leave. They walked next to each other for a few feet before their hands lightly brushed; Naruto took the initiative and grabbed her hand. She turned away blushing but squeezed his hand back, in turn Naruto just brushed her thumb with his.

Even though the group had all left in different paces, they all clumped together and Shino pulled open the door to the locker room. From their view, they say Tenten's back, as she sat on Neji's lap, with Neji's arms rapped around her, but his hands on her butt. Naruto and Temari cracked up laughing while Hinata buried her face into Temari's dress, Lee and Sakura turned away both blushing madly while Shino remained unaffected.

Both Neji and Tenten jumped up, embarrassed to death, as Neji straightened his hair and Tenten buttoned the top few buttons of her shirt.

"S-s-s-so yeah I was just making sure Neji's leg was Ok" Tenten said putting loose strands of hair in their buns

"With your tongue?" Shino commented

"C'mon you guys, Shizune's signaling us, are you ready Naruto?" Shikamaru asked

All Naruto could do is smirk "Do you need to ask?" He headed out the door and into the light.

OK so I wrote two chapters for this story in a short amount of time, but I'm going to take a break from Naruto and work on a One Piece Sanji/Nami oneshot, then I will finish this story


	9. where have i been

hi everyone,

if you are reading this, you have either subscried to a) me in general, b) Naruto: The New Guy or c) Bleach: To Love A Quincy

well here's the thing, my computer crashed and I am having a really hard time getting everything back in order, whats worse is the life of an honor bound college student (who's not Kira! lol)

so im sure you're wondering, if I could make this, why cant I make chapters, well that is because this is increadibly simple to make, and on a library computer. so I do have my chapters all played on in my head, but no where to put them and save them permenently

I would write them up here, but then they'd be rushed and not as good as you would all expect of me. so please to all my fans, please be patient

3 Lotus 


	10. The End

How long has it been my friends? Weeks, Months, who knows maybe even a year. So let us take the final step in the journey we've all enjoyed too much. I give you, the Final chapter of The New Guy.

"Ok Naruto, Tsunade gave me this envelope" Shikamaru said. "She gave one to Sasuke too; it obviously holds the secret to what your challenge is."

"OK, everyone here I go. ~Go to the west entrance of the school. There, you will be given a flag. You must keep it safe, obtain your opponents, return to the central front exit, as the champion~"

"So it's like capture the flag?"

"Yeah, but from the sounds of things, it s going to be in the school, with zero supervision, and that seems like it would work more into Sasuke's advantage" Shikamaru calculated

"I am not worried" Lee defended "Naruto is a good person, Uchiha is not, good with prevail, that is all there is to it."

"We believe in you man!" Howled Kiba.

"N-naruto?" peeped Hinata

"Yeah?" Naruto turned around to see the small girl holding up a purple cloth.

"It..It s not much, but I thought perhaps you could wear this, you know for good luck since I will not be there to help-" But Hinata was cut off by a kiss from her boyfriend

"Knowing you're cheering for me, is all the inspiration I need, but yes, I'll take it" He said smiling, and off he ran to the starting point with Hinata's blue handkerchief with an emblem of a leaf sewn in.

With so few of his minions left, Sasuke just sat at his entrance and thought to himself "Guess I'll have to do things myself" clutching the tool hidden in his pocket -

Tsunade got to the microphone, "Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki...begin!". Hearing their cue, the boys ran inside. Tsunade moved to the center entrance where the winner would emerge. "Now all I can do is wait."

"M-M-Miss Tsunade? C-c-could we wait with you?" Asked Hinata poking her fingers, to which Tsunade smiled and nodded.

-  
Running, locker past another locker, Naruto had no idea where even to begin. Sasuke was out there, and knew every turn of this place.

'I have to get to a large place, I'm too vulnerable here in these hallways' Naruto made his way to the center of the school, the gymnasium where most of the school assemblies were held.

It did not take long before Sasuke heard heavy doors opening and closing.  
'Hmph, dunce' Sasuke thought as he just followed the sound. Once in a while, Sasuke would catch a glimpse of Naruto, but once he thought he had him, Naruto just disappeared.

"Why don't you give up? This game of tag is getting boring" Sasuke shouted into the hallways. Sasuke burst into the gymnasium, and looked into a corner to see an orange coat poking out from the side the bleachers. "I've got you now dork! I'll teach you to humiliate me!" as Sasuke charged

"Can I just say one thing?" Naruto's voice echoed

"Like I give a shit!" Sasuke yelled, pulling out a knife from his pocket, and stabbing Naruto in the back.

"Give up..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke then realized that his knife was passed through the coat but Naruto was not there, only that he had set up his coat to make it look like he was there. Even the flag was replaced with Hinata's handkerchief. The real Naruto hopped down from behind Sasuke. "Give up, on me ever giving up!" Naruto shouted punching Sasuke in the back of the head.

Sasuke was pushed forward, his head hitting the benches knocking him out, his forehead bleeding a bit. Naruto picked the flag out of Sasuke's pocket. Naruto started to leave, but turned back to the unconscious Sasuke. With a heavy sigh, Naruto turned back around

-  
The school doors were kicked open, and out came a dark shadow, that didn't quite look human. When the sunlight hit it, its identity was revealed. Naruto had both flags in his hand and Sasuke on his back.

"Grandma Tsuande, you need to take him to see Shizune, he hit his head really hard. However Sasuke began to wake up.  
"Wh-what happened?"

"You lost, but Naruto saved you fr-" Sakura began before Sasuke pushed himself off Naruto, searching for his knife.

"Where! Where is it?" Sasuke screamed at Naruto, who secretly had the closed blade hidden in his shoe.

"Naruto, what is he talking about?" Sasuke looked with hatred into Naruto's eyes, which looking back only had sympathy

"He's talking about the flag"

'WHAT' Sasuke thought 'He's pity-ing me!' "How dare you!" But he was held back "C'mon Sasuke, just calm down, you lost" Tsunade whispered as she carried him off, legs flailing. Naruto watched them until they left his reign of vision before he took the knife out of his shoe and threw it away.

"Naruto! Just what do you think you are doing?" Kakashi asked, sneaking up behind the boy.

"N-n-nothing, it wasn't mine, I was just, I was just" Naruto babbled before Kakashi put his hand on the boys head

"They're calling for you, you need to go to the center of the track field."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Kakashi" as Naruto ran off. Once the boy was gone, Kakashi easily fished the knife out of the garbage, closed it and put it in his pocket.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi smiled, opening his perverted book "No matter what, he still wants to be your friend doesn't he?"  
-

Once Sasuke's wound was attended to and left under the supervision of Shizune, Tsunade made her way back to the center stage, filled with cheering students, family and faculty.

"We have this year s winners, Team Shikamaru!" As Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sakura and Choji all waved to the audience, Hinata, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari cheering from their seats. Neji and Tenten making their way out of the locker room and looking over at the seven.

Ino was frustrated however; she had been humiliated and defeated.  
"Where is Sasuke?" she wondered trying to run and look for him, but holding the hem of her skirt closed so that her panties don't flash again. Ino finally found Sasuke, but found him in the arms of another girl. Sasuke was being held by a girl with long red hair, thick black glasses, a gray top and black shorts. She was glowing with him in her arms, though he looked like he did not care.

Ino, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Jirobo and Sakon all walked toward Sasuke hesitantly, as he looked up and gave them an angry glare.

"What the hell do you all want?"

"Sasuke we came to see how you were doing and-" Ino started but was interrupted

"How about showing us some respect, we put our necks out for you, you little" Jirobo yelled before he was picked up. A tall boy with orange hair held Jirobo up by his neck, with a sick look in his also orange eyes.

Tayuya froze where she was as she felt a blade against her neck. A shorter boy with white hair has his own knife against her

"You best show him some respect"

"Suigetsu, Jugo let them go, we don't need them anymore" As Sasuke got up and walked past the five.

"N..not even me Sasuke?" Ino asked, eyes watering

"Not even you, he's got me now" Karin whispered into Ino's ear, Ino collapsed to her knees, head down

The other four left, angry and betrayed while Ino just sat hiding from the stands crying, she lost everything. She heard the loud sound of munching and her sun was blocked when a hand reached out toward her

"So, are you going to the after party with us or what?" Choji asked, Ino looked up to see his plump face smiling, all the other behind him, Naruto with Hinata in his arms, Sakura clinging onto Lee, Neji supporting himself on Tenten, Shino holding Akamaru and Kiba with Ayame. Ino nodded and got up walking with Sakura.

"You're Lee right? That was really cool how you helped Neji and-" Ino said but was cut off

"Back off Ino-pig! This is my boyfriend so back off!" Sakura barked

"I was only talking to him Billboard-brow!"

Neji chuckled to himself "The more things change, the more they stay the same"

Naruto squeezed Hinata a little "Well I like things just the way they are"

The group made it to the exit but found a lone boy looking around lost. He was wearing the all black uniform from the rival Root private academy. He turned to them with oddly pale skin and gray eyes, but a blank look on his face.

"Is this were the school games are being held? I got lost"

"Yeah, but you just missed it" said Naruto

"But you can come to the after party with us" Ino said, sparkles in her eyes over the new hottie

"Sure, I just transferred her from Root, so I guess, I'm the New Guy" 


End file.
